


Moi, je！

by EmyJxxL



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: 3p暗示, M/M, Porn Without Plot, hint threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyJxxL/pseuds/EmyJxxL
Summary: 半个月前这条人鱼跳上了他在地中海游览时租赁的私人游艇的甲板，浑身是伤，奄奄一息，却仍硬气，利爪抓伤了一名企图靠近他的水手，看上去拒绝离开甲板。他的上半身与人类无异，只是两肋之下有翕张的鳃。他精细的肌肉线条和紧绷的腮帮子，恶狠狠的向四周人昭示，船上任何一个人都不是他的对手。他却在萨列里出现的那一刻放松了，竖起的尾巴，向萨列里撑起上身，对他说了一个字：“Moi.”





	Moi, je！

**Author's Note:**

> 本质Banflo  
> 班/flo萨

萨列里被双手反剪压在自己床上，背上的重物压着他几乎喘不过气。人鱼滑腻腻的舌头舔过他后颈，细细的倒刺刮得他剧烈颤抖着却无处可逃。

他最初就不该收留他，萨列里在心中叹气。

半个月前这条人鱼跳上了他在地中海游览时租赁的私人游艇的甲板，浑身是伤，奄奄一息，却仍硬气，利爪抓伤了一名企图靠近他的水手，看上去拒绝离开甲板。他的上半身与人类无异，只是两肋之下有翕张的鳃。他精细的肌肉线条和紧绷的腮帮子，恶狠狠的向四周人昭示，船上任何一个人都不是他的对手。他却在萨列里出现的那一刻放松了，竖起的尾巴，向萨列里撑起上身，对他说了一个字：

“Moi.”

现在人鱼趴在他身上，如是说道。萨列里领花的丝带被人鱼抓断了抛在一边，身上除了吊带袜以外唯一一件缎子衬衫也被扯开，半脱的样子挂在手肘处，露出一大片苍白的后背，后颈一小块皮肤被刺激的通红。

谁叫他是换衣服的时候被偷袭的。

似乎感受到了萨列里的分心，人鱼再次叫出声。萨列里光裸的屁股被揉弄着压进床单，阴茎在布料上摩擦着升温，他忍不住低吟一声，逃避似的向后挺起臀部好减轻前面的痛苦，却不知更是把自己往人鱼的手中送。

人与似乎对这样的反应很是满意，咕哝着发出喉音，听起来像是猫休息时发出的呼噜声，但它移开了双手。萨列里以一种双手撑床，臀部微微翘起的姿势静止了一会儿，终于稍稍平息了凌乱的呼吸，却被股缝间突然淋上的几乎是滚烫的液体惊了一跳。人鱼重又欺身压住了萨列里，一手撑在他的枕头旁，另一只手粗鲁的将那些液体抹开，没完没了，抹得到处都是，像不枯泉，有一瞬间萨列里甚至以为液体是从自己的身体里渗出来的。不知是不是由于温差，萨列里感觉那液体接触到的地方开始令他有了一些针刺一样的感觉，像舌尖上破开的椒籽，酥酥麻麻的融进了皮肤。

人鱼轻抬起手掌，留下两只手指顺着尾骨滑进了股缝。萨列里的手指扣进了床单，徒劳的夹紧屁股，想阻止人鱼长着长长指甲的手指带着那些湿滑温热的液体划过他紧缩的…后穴，会阴，在靠近囊带的地方停住。萨列里猛的喘出一口气，因为随之流下的液体，再次屏息。那尖尖指甲复而返回，又一次经过会阴，（萨列里捏住拳头咽下一声呻吟）然后旋转着刺进他的身体。

他已经快要失去思考能力了，更何况反抗能力。他曾在维也纳的晚宴上收到一些来自同性恋贵族的暗示，也听说那些男人获得快感的特殊方式，但他从来没有想过自己有一天也会因此而呻吟，像个女人一样喘息连连，动弹不得。

“天…上帝啊……”这样的感觉本应让一个天主教徒感到痛苦，但什么东西正在被击碎。人鱼抽动的手指在他体内扭动交叉，又像剪刀一样撑开，激起一阵阵电流像游走在皮肤下的毒蛇，刺痛刺痛又似他的拆信刀，在无数个夜晚侵划开他的皮肤，舒缓他的欲望，却让他渴求更多。

“不…请您别再…不……”萨列里对人鱼请求，也不在乎人鱼是否真的听得懂。而人鱼倒像是听懂了，抽出手指，换成一个更粗更热的物体顶在他后穴，湿乎乎的还在不停地往下滴水。原来那些水是从那儿来的啊。萨列里有些模糊的想着，那东西就顶开那圈软肉捅了进去。

他在颤抖，无法克制，随着人鱼阴茎上不平的小刺刮过它柔软的内壁而呻吟不止，紧接着是一阵酥麻和身体深处升腾而起的欲望。人鱼带着鳞片的身体摩擦着它，呼噜呼噜的把热气吐到萨列里耳朵上。他在操他，一下接一下。

感观在过载。耳朵里是人鱼粗重的喘息和呻吟，或是他自己的？而身上的每一寸皮肤都在向大脑传输快感的信息，脑内平日那个不苟言笑的宫廷乐师萨列里告诉他要放松，冷静，找回自控。而夜里那个无人知晓的安东尼奥要他做自己。他别无选择，每当他尝试放松自己，一摆脱那些科室的感觉时肌肉的西藏，却让他们更加真切，每一次都使他的身体更加契合的承受来自人鱼的侵略。

人鱼突然停了下来，萨列里愣了下，才反应过来，对方在射精，满满的射了自己一肚子。后背令人窒息的压力离开了，汗水在空气中发凉，紧接着他被揪着头发向后拽，被迫摆成跪姿，那微软的生殖器插在他后面，堵着精液流出，弄得他后腰又是一阵酸胀，脱力靠在人鱼胸膛，惊讶地看着两条光洁修长的腿从萨列里身子两侧伸出圈住了他。

“Shhhh...Sha-shayeri...shalieri...”

人鱼抱着他，听起来很满足，第一次发出了除了“Moi”以外的人类单词，S萨列里却不知该为此兴奋还是无奈，而且“它”现在还变成人了，萨列里也不知这算替他省去了一大笔麻烦还是又添了一笔新的。但现在人鱼抱着他又开始律动，而他之前不知何时已经释放了阴茎又有抬头的趋势，人鱼有利的双手抓着他的腰将他固定在自己的生殖器上，他索性也抬起腰，伸展身体配合对方插的更深。

人鱼一开始将他推倒在床上时，他就隐约料到，迎接自己的会是什么。就像他哪怕知道自己无法拒绝莫扎特的音乐，仍会去参加对方的音乐会一样，安东尼奥萨列里就是这样的人，明知不对，还偏偏忍不住，总是屈服于——

敲门声。

“萨列里大师，我打扰到你们了？”青年靠在门框旁（门什么时候打开了？），带着意味不明的笑容看着他们。

萨列里瞪着不知在门口旁观了多久的莫扎特，内心冰冷。他花了将近几世纪的时间集中精力挣扎，但人鱼轻易便压下他的动作，丝毫不在乎他人的存在，他只对红着眼，努力压下身一阵感觉让他想死，可他的阴茎却违背了他的意志，更加硬的发疼。

他的管家呢？不管为了什么，管家最好别来……

“Mozart.”人鱼呼出声。萨列里为被那低沉的、在胸腔里共振似的小舌音激起一阵战栗。

什么？他们……

“Oui！介意我加入你们吗？”莫扎特脑袋一歪，神情自如，反手关上了门，一边松开马甲扣子一边向屋内走，语气丝毫不像是在提问。

“MOI！ ”人鱼大叫了一声，将怀里的人类箍的更紧了。萨列里甚至没机会发出除了呻吟之外的声音。莫扎特只是撇了撇嘴，似乎没放在心上。

事情的走向开始变得扭曲，越发诡异，萨列里努力想要思考，但他的大脑早已放弃尝试。他张嘴，发出的只有喘息。

“那大师呢，您介意吗？”

莫扎特扯出塞在裤子里的衬衫，单手松开皮带。萨列尼跪在床上，赤裸而颤抖如新生婴儿般。他无法回答莫扎特，他被拖进了一个吻。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道怎么解释，航班应该属于那种日一发就能变回人类智商回复的民族（？）然后莫扎特和航班鱼认识（？？）  
> 不管了，大家爽爽就好


End file.
